Field of the Invention
The present invention belongs to a manufacturing technical field of a rubber V-belt molding apparatus and, more particular, relates to a rubber V-belt yarn blank coating and cutting device.
Description of the Related Art
Yarn blank is the yarn yet to be treated. Existing fiber yarn blank molding apparatus for rubber V-belts generally includes a driving roller and a driven tensioning roller. When the fiber yarn is cut, an integral fiber yarn blank formed after fiber yarn cords and inner and outer rubber layers are twisted and compounded is mounted between the driving roller and the driven tensioning roller. After the driven tensioning roller is tensioned, the integral fiber yarn blank is manually cut strip by strip. The fiber yarn blank cutting apparatus has the following problems.
1. The yarn blank cutting precision is low, and the defective rate is high. When the yarn blank is cut, the yarn blank cannot be accurately cut according to the technical requirement, so that the quality of a single yarn blank and a cord after the cutting is affected, and rejected products are easily produced.
2. The labor efficiency of manual cutting strip-by-strip is low. If 5×3 cord fiber yarns are utilized for winding a B-type rubber V-belt yarn blank, 154 cords may be generally wound at one time. Then, every seven cords form one group, and the cords are cut group by group for 21 times, thus to obtain 22 groups of yarn blanks.
3. Labor safety, health protection and the like cannot be guaranteed. When workers manually carry out cutting, their hands touch cutting knives, and industrial injury accidents are easy to happen.